Devil's Chapel
by Coops93
Summary: Voici mon nouveau cross-over raliant Final Fantasy IX et le très célèbre Devil May Cry avec un scénario bourré d'humour et d'action ! Bonne lecture !
1. Acte I  Chapitre 1 : Univers Parallèle

Devil's Chapel

Salut, alors je fais une nouvelle fanfiction sur Final Fantasy IX assemblé à l'univers de Devil May Cry.

Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que la fanfiction soit d'un scénario original ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance et lachez vos commentaires !

Acte I : Humains et Démons

Mission 1 : Univers Parallèle

Personnages Connus : Djidane.

Djidane Tribal, ce jeune génome agé de 16 ans à parcouru des tas d'aventures avec la princesse Grenat qu'il appelait Dagga et ses amis. C'est un garçon fasciné par la solidarité, pour lui, aider quelqu'un ne nécessite aucune raison.

Avant qu'il ne fasse sa rencontre avec Dagga, ce garçon rêvait de découvrir sa vraie nature, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était différent des autres.

Il se mit à chercher ses véritables origines étant guidé par le reflet de l'eau.

Mais malheureusement, il renonça un jour de trouver la vérité et retourna chez sa famille adoptive chez les Tantalas qui l'accueuillèrent bien sympathiquement.

Plus tard, sa rencontre avec la Princesse Grenat lui fut un choc. Il avait l'habitude de draguer les filles, mais le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle était puissant, la princesse l'avait ressenti aussi.

Djidane parcourait le monde avec ses amis afin d'éliminer son pire ennemi Kuja, venu d'une planète nommée Terra, crée par un savant nommé Garland qui est très interessé par Djidane, à Terra, il lui apprend qu'il est son créateur et qu'il est né à Branval et Kuja était son frère qui l'avait abandonné sur Héra, le même jour ou Dagga et sa mère fuirent Madahine-Salee.

Il fit aussi la rencontre de sa sœur, Mikoto, lui révélant sa vraie nature.

Les génomes, des corps-receptacles réincarnés du peuple de Terra dénudés d'ame, excepté Djidane, Mikoto et Kuja.

Après la destruction de Terra par la transe de Kuja, l'équipe finit par retrouver Kuja au monde de Cristal et à le vaincre ainsi qu'un individu nommé « Necron » disant être la peur ultime, Djidane et ses amis réussirent à surpasser leur peur et à le vaincre, puis l'Ifa se mettait à s'emballer. Kuja était resté à l'intérieur de l'Ifa et Djidane demande a ses amis de s'en aller ainsi qu'à Dagga, il décida donc d'aller sauver Kuja. Il traversait les branches enragées de l'Ifa afin de le retrouver. Enfin, Djidane finit par le croiser au cœur de l'Ifa. Kuja ne comprenait pas pourquoi il perdait son temps a venir le sauver alors que tout est perdu pour lui, Djidane lui répondit qu'il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour sauver quelqu'un.

Kuja, finalement, finit par perdre la vie.

Djidane se retournait en le voyant sans vie.

Djidane : Hé ! Kuja ! C'est pas un endroit pour dormir !

D'un seul coup, les branches enragées de l'Ifa viennent d'arriver au cœur de l'Ifa, Djidane tentant de protéger Kuja se fait recouvrir par les branches enragées, ensuite plus rien.

« Kuja…Tu nous avais appris tellement de chôses. »

« Même si on a été crées pour des mauvaises ambitions….Nous faisons partie de ce monde…. »

Djidane ouvrit les yeux et vit un endroit complétement lumineux, il se retourna et vit Kuja au loin qui se retournait à son tour, regardant Djidane avec un air tranquille, et il se mit soudain à disparaitre.

Djidane : Kuja !

Djidane tentait de le rattraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement, mais aussitôt qu'il disparut, tout devient blanc et lumineux, un géant flash recouvre la vue de Djidane, puis, il ouvrit les yeux et se demandait ou il avait atterri.

Djidane : Je suis ou là…. ? Kuja t'es la ?

Il se levait et regardait de tout les côtés, mais Kuja avait réellement disparu.

Djidane : Kuja…

Il était désespéré de ne pas avoir pu sauver son frère, même si il a tenté de le tuer. Finalement, Kuja aura refusé de comprendre les sentiments de Djidane.

Djidane : Mais, ou est ce que je suis… ?

Djidane regardait la zone de tous les côtés, il était dans une ruelle d'une ville moderne. Etait-ce le paradis ? Ou alors l'enfer ? Il ne savait pas. A moins qu'il était toujours en vie. Il décida d'avancer dans la ruelle et là, il arrive sur une rue principale et voit plein de personnes bien plus grandes que lui, passer dans la rue. Des personnes qui montaient dans des machines mécaniques roulantes qui effraya Djidane. Des gens qui étaient tous de la même race, et lui portait une queue !

Djidane : C'est quoi ce monde de cinglés ? C'est quoi ces gens ? Ils sont tous largements plus grands que moi et personne n'a l'air si différent l'un de l'autre physiquement. Et c'est quoi ces machines qu'ils utilisent pour se déplacer ? Ils ont l'air d'être vachement avancés en technologie. Si je pouvais me renseigner pour savoir ou est ce que je suis….

Une vieille dame passait dans la rue, Djidane accourut pour lui demander son chemin.

Djidane : Excusez-moi m'dame….

Dame (se retournant) : Oui, jeune homme…que puis-je faire pour….

D'un seul coup elle s'arrêta en regardant Djidane d'un air terrifié.

Djidane : Qu'est ce que vous avez, m'dame ?

Dame : Oh mon dieu…mon dieu….un monstre…un monstre…..c'est un monstre ! Au secours ! Monsieur l'agent ! Monsieur l'agent ! Il y a un monstre avec une queue dans la voie publique ! A L'AIDE !

La vieille dame s'enfuyait de terreur, Djidane fut choqué d'entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, il décida de se cacher et prendre des décisions.

Djidane : Voyons…Je ne sais toujours pas ou je suis et les gens de ce monde ont peur de moi dès qu'ils me voient….Mais ou est ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir moi, pourquoi ils ont tous les foies dès qu'ils me matent ? Est-ce que ce serait à cause de ma queue par hasard ? C'est vrai, personne n'a l'air d'avoir de corne ou bien de queue dans ce monde. Ca doit certainement avoir l'air louche pour eux, voila pourquoi cette dame a eu peur de moi. Alors j'ai juste qu'à cacher ma queue dans mon pantalon et à demander mon chemin, voila !

Djidane prit des renseignements sur les gens et il eut certaines informations tout en restant discret.

Djidane : Je sais à présent que cette ville s'appelle Devilhood. J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette ville. C'est bizzare, ces gens sont complétements humains comparés à moi. L'humanité est un mythe à Héra, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois des vrais et aussi que de vrais . Et je pense pas que quelqu'un m'aidera ici, à rentrer chez moi. Qu'est ce que je dois faire….

Il repensait à Kuja et se demandait ce qu'il est devenu, quand d'un coup…

? : Psst, hé !

Djidane (se retourne pour voir d'où vient la voix) : Hein ?

? : Par ici !

Djidane se dirigea prudemment vers l'endroit d'où vient la voix et vit un petit homme en chemise blanche avec des cheveux en bataille et un sourire niais.

? : Dis-moi, petit, tu es nouveau ici et tu n'as pas l'air d'être du coin, non plus !

Djidane : Euh…non pas du tout !

? : Ecoute, aimerais-tu que je te confie des informations intéressantes ?

A ces mots, Djidane hésita, est-ce que le bonhomme avait compris qu'il était d'un autre monde ?

Djidane : Des informations intéressantes….qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

? : Depuis tout à l'heure tu tournes en rond, cherchant des informations en questionnant les gens. Mais moi, vois-tu, je connais tous les renseignements à avoir dans cette ville ! Mais absolument tout !

Djidane finit par sourir en pensant qu'il savait peut-être comment rentrer chez lui, mais il évita de lui poser la question afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop louche.

Djidane : Donc je peux te demander n'importe quel renseignement, là, maintenant, et tu me le diras ?

? : Bien entendu, mais à une condition.

Djidane : D'accord, alors laquelle ?

? : De travailler pour moi en échange d'informations, ca te va ?

Djidane : Tu veux que je fasse ça pour ces informations ?

? : Oui, il faut bien sur un prix à payer pour des informations très importantes.

Djidane était déçu, mais quelque part, il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Finalement, il était certain que dans très peu de temps, il rentrerait chez lui et retournerait auprès de ses amis.

Djidane : Bon….très bien, j'éspère juste que tu ne me mens pas.

? : Oh ! Il n'y a aucun risque, tu peux me croire héhéhéhé !

Djidane : Tu es dans cette ville depuis combien de temps ?

? : Et bien, depuis ma naissance, j'habite cette ville, et je suis barman. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà trouvé le boulot que je pourrais t'attitrer…

Le petit bonhomme se mit à marcher dans la rue, Djidane l'interpèle.

Djidane : Hé attends, tu m'as même pas dit comment tu t'appelles !

A ces mots le bonhomme s'arrête et lui répond :

? : Je m'appelle Regg, et toi, petit, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Djidane : Djidane.

Regg : Enchanté petit…..héhéhéhé !

Djidane : Donc alors, c'est vrai ? Si je le fais, tu me donneras plus d'infos, non ?

Regg : Exactement.

Djidane : Alors, je veux bien tenter le coup.

Regg : Très bien, allez suis-moi ! Je t'expliquerai ce que tu dois faire dès qu'on sera au bar, petit.

Djidane : Ca roule ! (Ai-je vraiment fait le bon choix ?)

Djidane ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait en suivant ce Regg qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il était certain qu'il pouvait l'aider à en savoir plus afin de pouvoir avoir des pistes pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Et quitter ce monde vraiment étrange et inquiétant.

MISSION TERMINEE !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Promesses et Démons

Mission 2 : Promesses et Démons

Personnages Connus : Djidane, Regg le barman.

A Lindblum, toute l'équipe de Djidane était réunie devant le trône du Roi Cid. Plusieurs jours ont passé, et Djidane n'étant toujours pas revenu, Cid explique ses projets de reconstruction pour Alexandrie et Bloumécia.

Cid : Quatre jours ont passé depuis que nous avions vaincu Kuja et l'Ifa. Et il faut déjà songer à reconstruire notre monde qui a été marqué par les griffes de Kuja. Comme Bloumécia a été gravement détruite par les mages noirs et la reine Branet, Lindblum va se consacrer entièrement à la reconstruction du royaume de Bloumécia.

Freyja : Attendez ! C'est plutôt nous-mêmes qui devons songer à reconstruire Bloumécia et par nos mains ! Nous sommes un peuple qui pourra toujours s'en tirer, même si nous sommes souvent plus faibles que nos ennemis, on finit toujours par leur échapper et revenir avec la volonté de vaincre nos opposants. Nous tiendrons le coup ! Vous devriez plutôt faire en sorte que la princesse Grenat puisse récupérer le commandement de son royaume et reconstruire le château d'Alexandrie. Elle est beaucoup plus importante. Son peuple actuellement est perdu sans elle, il faut que vous agissiez !

Cid : Mais…..nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser réparer ces dégâts tout seuls ! Imaginez que quelqu'un puisse prendre le pouvoir et vous devancer !

Freyja : Je serais là ! Et Maitre Fratley aussi ! Nous protégerons toujours Bloumécia, je le jure sur mon âme de Chevalier Dragon.

Cid : C'est d'accord. Vous avez gagnée. Nous vous laissons vous occuper de Bloumécia.

Durant la conversation, la princesse Grenat était pensive, Steiner la regardait de près. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Djidane.

Steiner : Princesse ?

Dagga : Hmm…oui…qu'y a-t-il Steiner ?

Steiner : Il va bientôt nous falloir rentrer, dès que le château sera reconstruit, vous pourrez récupérer le commandement du royaume et devenir Reine d'Alexandrie.

Dagga : Oui….c'est vrai.

Steiner : Et je vous promets Princesse, que ce jour là, je metterai toute mon âme et cœur à votre service, même si je dois être torturé ou tué, je protégerai toujours le royaume que vous nous gouvernerez. Oh ! Ma chère princesse…P…..Princesse ?

Depuis ces derniers jours elle n'a pensée qu'à Djidane, c'était une jeune fille avec de très beaux cheveux noirs courts et des vêtements orangés, avec un très joli visage.

Dagga (pensive) : Ou est-tu Djidane ? Quand vas-tu revenir ? Tu m'as promis que tu reviendrais.

A côté d'elle, Eiko qui savait ce qui la tracassait se met à dire à Grenat :

Eiko : Rah ! Mais t'en fais pas ! Dagga ! Djidane ne peut pas se faire tuer aussi facilement ! Il reviendra car il m'aime ! Et on pourra enfin être heureux ensemble !

Tarask : On dirait que Djidane sait bien faire craquer les gamines dans ton genre….

Eiko : Je suis pas une gamine ! Djidane et moi, on se mariera et on sera heureux pour toute la vie !

Tarask : Attends déjà d'être plus agée avant de prévoir ton rencard avec Djidane. Parce que je pense que c'est plutôt les filles de son âge qui les interesse, si tu voit de quoi je parle.

Eiko se met rouge de fureur suite aux mots que Tarask lui à envoyé.

Dagga : J'éspère que tu as raison, pour ce que tu disais Eiko…..Steiner pouvez-vous me ramener à ma chambre, s'il vous plait ?

Steiner : A vos ordres ! Princesse !

A Devilhood, Djidane à suivi Regg à son Bar et ce dernier lui expliquait ce qu'il devait faire en échange d'informations.

Regg : Voila mon bar : Le Devil's Claw ! Une taverne qui est très souvent traquée par des malfrats qui tentent de m'éliminer. Ton boulot sera de surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de malfrats dans ce bar, et de surveiller que personne n'essaye de me tuer !

Djidane : Pourquoi ils essayent de te tuer au juste, ces malfrats ?

Regg : Va t'en savoir ! Je suis un simple barman qui dirige ce bar et voila que des malfrats veulent me faire la peau.

Djidane : C'est étrange. Bon, alors, quand est-ce que tu me donneras mes infos sinon ?

Regg : Quand je sentirais que tu as payé suffisament le prix, et là je pourrais te dire toute la vérité.

Djidane : C'est-à-dire…dans combien de temps ?

Regg : Oh ! Et bien je dirais….peut-être dans deux jours….ou dans un mois…..ou alors dans plus d'une année…qui sait !

Djidane : Hein ? Quoi ?

Regg : Du moins, tant que les malfrats qui me traquent ne seront pas neutralisés.

Djidane : Bon et bien, dans ce cas, j'ai le temps d'attendre….

Regg : Quoi ? Tu te défiles, maintenant ?

Djidane : Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! J'irai jusqu'au bout pour obtenir ses informations !

Les jours passèrent, Djidane devint le garde du corps de Regg et surveillait le bar et les clients. Il avait aussi une chambre à lui ou il étudiait les cultures de ce monde et savait à présent ce qu'était une voiture ou encore un avion. Regg disait à Djidane de ne pas sortir du bar, car si les malfrats se présentaient durant son absence, tout se finirait mal pour Regg.

Quand Regg devait sortir quelque part, Djidane l'accompagnait tout le temps, malgré qu'aucun malfrat ne fit apparition.

Djidane s'était finalement habitué à ce travail de garde du corps, et il sentait qu'il vivait tout à fait autre chôse de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre chez lui.

20 jours ont passé, c'est le crépuscule, la nuit va tomber. Au bar, Djidane vit un grand nombre de clients réunis dans la pièce, c'était toujours des personnes qui avaient l'habitude de venir dans le bar, et que Djidane discutait souvent lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

Djidane : Hé m'sieur Ray ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui !

Ray : Ah, mais c'est notre petit Djidane ! Alors ! En forme ?

Djidane : Ouais, c'est la fin de journée ! Y a du monde qui se lève, comme d'hab ! J'suis crevé, j'ai envie d'aller dormir….

Peter : Hé ! J'en reviens tout de même pas que Regg ait engagé un gringalet plaintif dans ton genre comme garde du corps, sacré Regg ! HAHAHAHA !

Djidane : Répète ça encore une fois, Peter, et le gringalet t'envoye valser par la fenêtre….

Disait-il avec rage alors que Peter se mettait à éclater de rire encore plus inténsément.

Regg : Hé, Djidane ! Viens par là, je dois te causer !

Djidane s'approcha du comptoir.

Djidane : Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a Regg ?

Regg : C'est au sujet de notre marché…Je sais que tu dois fortement te lasser depuis ces 20 jours écoulés, héhé !

Djidane : Et comment ! Tellement qu'il n'y aucun malfrat dans ce bar !

Regg : Oui…je voulais te dire, que finalement, ton travail de garde du corps s'arrête ici.

Djidane : Comment ?

Regg : J'ai maintenant la certitude que les malfrats ont lâché l'affaire à mon sujet, et que tu ne m'est plus vraiment utile. Alors, dès qu'on fermera ce soir. Je pourrais te dire tout ce que tu voudras sur…..comment retourner à Héra !

Djidane était surpris ! Il connaissait Héra ! La planète d'où venait Djidane ! Ce dernier fut rassuré d'entendre qu'il avait les renseignements pour le faire ramener dans son monde. Et ensuite, alors. La clochette de la porte sonna.

C'était un client inconnu qui rentrait, il avait des cheveux blancs avec une grande veste rouge, et un tempérament assez calme et à la fois excité, il s'assit sur une chaise du comptoir en appelant Regg.

? : Patron ! Un Sunday Fraise s'il vous plait !

Regg : On fait pas de Sunday Fraise, ici !

? : Je m'en fiche, je veux un Sunday Fraise…

Ray : Dis-moi, mon gars, t'as pas l'air de trainer souvent par ici...

Peter : Hé mec ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans un bar au lieu d'aller dans une patisserie, comme ca tu le boufferais ton Sunday Fraise ! En tout cas….il y a peut-être certaines chances….

? : Vous savez…..On parle souvent d'un bar, ou les gens ne reviennent jamais. On dit que ce fameux bar serait les griffes du démon et que ceux qui y entrent n'en ressortaient guère. Attends….quel était le nom de ce bar déjà ? Et aussi patron ! J'attends mon Sunday Fraise ! Dépèche-toi !

Regg se mit à insulter le mystérieux personnage avec une voix se transformant.

Regg : Tu te moques vraiment de nous ! Nous n'avons pas de Sunday Fraise….Mais en revanche, nous…

D'un simple coup, le mystérieux personnage sortit de son long manteau une arme à feu et la pointa sur Regg et lui tira une balle dans le crâne !

Djidane : REGG !

MISSION TERMINEE !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Devil May Cry

Mission 3 : Devil May Cry

Personnages Connus : Djidane, Regg le barman, l'Inconnu au manteau.

Djidane : REGG !

Regg se prit une balle en pleine face, le sang giclait de son crane, et son corps tombait par terre sans vie, Djidane était effrayé. L'inconnu avait un regard froid et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le tuer. Etait-ce pour son Sunday Fraise ou bien….

Peter : Espèce de sale enfoiré ! Alors comme ca tu es venu pour nous liquider !

Ray : Dans ce cas, ordure, tu vas être servi !

Peter et Ray se transformèrent d'un coup en horrible monstres qui chargèrent sur l'inconnu, quand celui-ci sortit ses deux pistolets de son manteau et tira sur les deux monstres !

Musique jouée : DMC Opening Theme

L'inconnu abatta de quelques coups de feu, les faux Ray et Peter. Quand les autres clients rappliquèrent et se transformèrent à leur tour pour attaquer soudainement l'inconnu, qui esquiva un coup de griffe de justesse et se mit à faire feu au monstre qui a tenté de l'attaquer. Puis il se met à siffler, Djidane se demandait ce qu'il appelait et d'un coup : Une épée sort du toit vitré laissant que les bouts de verre , l'inconnu la réceptionne et trancha un monstre d'un coup et puis il fonça sur un monstre pour le poignarder et l'enchainer de coups d'épées très rapides, il combina avec ses deux pistolets pour abattre le reste de monstres.

Puis d'un seul coup, Regg se lève alors qu'il aurait du être tué.

Djidane : Regg !

Celui-ci regarda Djidane et lui dit :

Regg : Dégage de mon chemin, petit ! J'dois m'tirer avant qu'il me bute !

Regg se dirigeait vers la porte en repoussant Djidane, quand ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus que des monstres abattus et plein de sang dans la pièce, et l'inconnu avait mystérieusement disparu !

Djidane : Hé ! Il est passé ou ?

Regg qui était près de la porte, se retourna craignant, et d'un coup une épée transperce la porte d'entrée et embroche Regg, d'où sa tête abattue casse le carreau.

? : Un conseil, la prochaine fois que t'ouvres un bar…n'oublie pas de mettre un Sunday Fraise sur la carte.

Alors que l'inconnu s'en allait en remontant les escaliers, la porte s'ouvrait et le corps de Regg tombait à terre sans vie. Djidane, seul survivant de ce massacre monstrueux était bouillonnant. On venait de tuer la personne qui pouvait l'aider à rentrer chez lui, ainsi que les personnes auquel il s'était attaché durant les semaines passées, alors qu'ils ont l'apparence de démons.

Djidane de fureur, se rua sur l'inconnu qui s'en allait en sortant ses dagues, puis l'inconnu para le coup en sortant sa grande épée.

Djidane : Espèce…..de….sale enfoiré…a cause…de toi…..

Djidane essaya de pousser avec ses dagues , l'épée de l'inconnu pour le désavantager. Alors Djidane prit un grand souffle et tira à fond, mais l'inconnu à senti qu'il allait prendre de la poussée et se décala à gauche tandis que Djidane se ramassait les marches de l'escalier.

? : Alors ? Tu veux continuer à jouer ?

Djidane : Alors, comme ca, tu t'amuses de moi.

Djidane charga sur l'inconnu qui fit un décalage sur la gauche et esquiva l'attaque de Djidane.

? (en se décalant) : Tchiou !

Djidane : Te fous pas de moi ! YAAAAHHH !

? : Ok, fini de rigoler !

Il sortit ses deux pistolets en visant Djidane et prononça :

? : Jackpot !

A ce moment là, Djidane tentait de parer le coup avec ses dagues en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est qu'à un bref moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas la cible. Derrière, il entendit un gémissement de souffrance, il ouvrit les yeux et regardait, c'était le corps de Regg combiné avec un démon à la partie supérieure. Djidane n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et en était horrifié. Et donc, le faux Regg s'écroula pour de bon, se désagrégeant.

Djidane : Alors…..c'était…un démon ? Depuis le début, j'ai servi la cause d'un démon ! Mais il avait des informations importantes, pourquoi ce type les à tués ?

Djidane se retournait dans la vue de l'escalier montant, mais l'inconnu avait disparu. Qu'est ce que Djidane allait faire ? A présent tout seul, témoin d'un massacre démoniaque. Ou allait-il aller ? Comment fera t'il à présent que son informateur à perdu la vie ?

Djidane : Si jamais un jour je le retrouve, je lui ferais éclater ses dents une par une et après, je les lui ferait bouffer !

Autre part, dans Héra. Le château d'Alexandrie était moyennement reconstruit grâce à l'aide de Lindblum. La princesse Grenat avait décidée de retourner au château et commencer les préparatifs pour gouverner son royaume, accompagnée par Steiner, Béatrix et Totto.

Steiner : Ah, enfin nous sommes rentrés ! Je suis content que le château soit reconstruit, nous allons pouvoir enfin vous préparer pour votre retour sur le trône, Princesse.

A ces mots, Grenat repensait à Djidane. Ca fait à présent plus de 20 jours qu'il a disparu à l'Ifa, et elle était horriblement inquiète pour lui.

Dagga : Nous devrions attendre que le château soit reconstruit entièrement avant que je sois nommée Reine.

Totto : Vous pensez que ce serait mieux ainsi, Princesse ? De laisser le royaume sans nouvelles de votre retour au château et de ne vous montrer qu'après la fin de sa reconstruction ?

Dagga : J'ai…..encore besoin de temps…..

Béatrix (s'inclinant) : Princesse. Nous attendrons autant de temps que vous voudriez, mais je pense que Maitre Totto à raison. Ne laissez pas tomber le peuple dans votre inquiétude, Prin…..enfin, je veux dire, Majesté.

Dagga fut un peu plus raisonnée avec les mots de Béatrix, elle savait que le peuple avait besoin d'elle et qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse !

Dagga : Merci, Béatrix. Je me suis rappelée que mon peuple avait besoin de moi. Alors, dès que le château sera totalement reconstruit. Je prendrai ma place et je le ferai pour le royaume d'Alexandrie, et pour vous.

Steiner : Majesté…..

Totto : Princesse….

Dagga : Dès demain, nous commencerons les préparatifs pour mon arrivée sur le trône.

Steiner et Béatrix : Bien, Majesté !

Quelques heures après, au crépuscule. La princesse Grenat était dans sa chambre regardant par la fenêtre les oiseaux qui s'envolaient. Et elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de penser à Djidane. Une larme sortit de son joli minois.

Dagga : Djidane…..Ou est-tu ?

Au loin, dans la ville. Les habitants comparé aux ouvriers du château et de Lindblum, avaient plus de mal à reconstruire leurs maisons et leur cité. Le peuple d'Alexandrie pensait que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le pouvoir qui aurait du être attitrée à la Princesse Grenat, et qui gouvernerait à présent leur royaume. La princesse était horrifiée pour le mal que son peuple se donnait pour reconstruire leurs foyers. Et elle prend une décision.

Dagga : Je dois le faire…pour mon peuple, pour mes amis, pour Alexandrie !

Puis à Devilhood, dans une ruelle sombre dans la nuit noire, Djidane errait en marchant avec un air assez mélancolique pour les amis qu'il venait d'avoir, mais aussi quand il a compris qu'il s'agissait de démons. Et donc, épuisé, il s'arrêta mort de fatigue. Il se colla au mur et s'effondra assis. Puis, il pensa de nouveau à Kuja, et qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait si il était à sa place.

Après tous ces jours passés au Devil's Claw, il a fini par admettre que Kuja était bien mort, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il avait survécu à l'Ifa et atterri dans ce monde. Alors qu'il désespérait, à ses yeux perdus d'espoir, une personne très importante pour lui, revint en mémoire.

Djidane : Dagga…..

Et d'un seul coup, un panneau provenant du mur juste à côté de Djidane tomba à terre, Djidane eut une peur bleue en entendant la plaque tomber. Il ramassa alors la plaque et la lut.

« Agence privée d'extermination des phénomènes surnaturels démoniaques.

Se renseigner auprès de : Dante. »

Djidane : Une agence privée d'extermination de démons ?

Djidane leva sa tête et vit le toit de l'habitation portant l'insigne :

« Devil May Cry ».

Djidane : Hé…..Ca peut être intéressant. Si j'ai bel et bien eu affaire à des démons, alors le responsable de cette agence pourrait peut-être m'aider à obtenir des renseignements ! Oui, mais dans ce cas, je ne dis rien sur mes origines, ca vaudra mieux.

Djidane entra dans l'agence et voit au loin un individu torse nu en train de lire un livre de lingerie féminine.

Djidane : Euh….Scusez-moi…

? : Vous êtes un client ? Hmm…bien, si au cas ou vous auriez une envie pressante, les toilettes sont au fond du couloir.

Djidane : Hein ? Pas du tout ! Je souhaiterais voir votre patron.

? : Mon patron ?

Djidane : Ben oui, j'ai des chôses à lui demander. Hé ! Mais vous êtes un pervers ! Vous matez un magazine avec des filles en petite tenue !

? : Et alors ? Ca pose un problème ?

Djidane : Ben….non, mais je suis plutôt venu ici pour rencontrer un certain Dante.

L'individu reposa son magasine et dévoila son visage.

? : C'est moi.

D'un seul coup, Djidane fit une tête horrifiée. Il le reconnaissait, c'était l'individu qui avait massacré tous ses faux amis au Devil's Claw !

MISSION TERMINEE !

Bienvenue sur le cross-over de Final Fantasy IX et Devil May Cry, pour les personnes qui avaient lu le début "Prelude of the Chapel".

Vous lisez à présent la version originale de ma fic, la suite arrive bientôt. Lachez des commentaires !


End file.
